


Sky High

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, airbender girlfriends, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Sky High

**Summary:** Rituals don’t have to be grand.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff

 **Rated:** K

 

 **Author’s Note:**  I got really inspired by [tritici’](http://tritici.tumblr.com/)s digital art piece“[ _Airbender Girlfriends_](http://tritici.tumblr.com/post/109236700896/i-ship-dem)”, which features the two unnamed female airbenders from Book 3 that have become a very popular ship. So I gave them names -  **Sonal**  for the girl with the bun because of her eyes and  **Anila**  for the one with her hair pulled back into a low ponytail- and decided to write this.

 

* * *

 

 

Each morning, they began the day by chasing each other through pink clouds.

 

Sonal and Anila spun into the sky, whirling up and over puffy, strung out clouds, the sun warming their skin and dragging the last dregs of sleep from them. Sonal, hair yanked up into a messy bun, yawned as she shifted the wind, pulling it beneath her to force her higher and higher, until the temple was a smear below.

 

It was  _their_  ritual: a shared thing they did every day, when the morning was still and Tenzin had yet to wake everyone up for the morning meditation and chores. Though their relationship was more than accepted, it was a private time, more intimate than sharing their beds or soft touches at night.

 

“Anila!” Sonal shouted, golden eyes flashing as she flipped over, leap-frogging over Anila. “Catch!” She gathered a disc of air and cloud, spinning it until it was flat, and flung it towards Anila, giggling merrily as she ricocheted forward, streaking across the sky.

 

Anila silently flipped, whirling air around her legs and spiraling towards the disc, catching it in her hands before flipping backwards, a smirk on her soft, brown lips. Letting gravity push her down, she fell towards the ground, loosing the air and spreading her arms, free falling in lazy circles.

 

Sonal followed suit, tumbling down, down, down, and when she was near Anila, she opened her arms, sleeves and cloak catching the wind like a sail. She fell right above Anila too, faces so close that they

 

“Good morning, my catowl,” Sonal cooed, giggling in loud guffaws when Anila rolled her eyes, honey toned cheeks coloring dark, dark red. “Ready to start our day together?”

 

Anila’s eyes, green as the grass coming into view below, blinked slowly, connecting with Sonal when they opened. It made Sonal take a deep breath, sharp and quick. “Always,” Anila whispered, taking Sonal’s hand and pulling her close as they let themselves get caught on the wind. “Always.”

 


End file.
